resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Steelhead
The Steelhead is a clever, calculating and powerful strain of Chimera which are believed to be a superior engineered version of the Hybrid variant. In Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2, they stand around 7.7-8.5 feet but are usually bending over, often leading other Chimera into battle and in Resistance 2, they can also be seen with Ravagers, who probably command and lead the Steelheads. Appearances ''Resistance: Fall of Man These Chimera possess heavy armor which allows them to be the forefront of any battle where they lead Hybrids and Hardfangs in combat. They are capable, and willing, to endure any form of punishment in order to spearhead the Chimeran invasion of the world. In combat, the Steelheads make use of Auger Rifles which are capable of tunneling through walls which make an assault by Steelheads almost unstoppable. It is known to be one of the toughest enemy infantry types. They are first encountered in Manchester, '''The Cathedral'. ''Resistance 2 In ''Resistance 2 Steelheads appeared more slimmed down and have a different type of armor on their head. They are however, much better fighters in close quarters than in Fall of Man, and have a powerful kick in the co-op campaign. If within close-quarters, Steelheads will fight with their hands rather than using their guns. They are armed with the new Auger Mark II, and are seen leading even Titans into battle. Their size also varies, as seen in the co-op mode, with Steelhead Overseers being as large as Ravagers. Steelheads are also the most common elite Chimera (Primarchs and Overseers) seen in co-op. In fact, the most highest ranked command structure yet encountered in Resistance 2, was comprised of 5 Steelhead overseers, in Holar Tower, Iceland. However, they were assassinated by Specter Team. Tactics Steelheads often attack with a squad of Hybrids, and they can prove to be very problematic, so they should be your primary target. Because of their size, they are often underestimated in terms of speed, however they move roughly the same speed as the smaller Hybrids. Their Auger Rifles will become incredibly annoying, but you can see where they're tunneling through the wall from, so move before they get through to your side. Continuously moving and shooting with the Carbine or Bullseye will prove effective. Another way is to equip the L23 Fareye and use the concentrate ability on their head for a quick and easy kill. Another good tip is to use their weapons against them, this can be extremely useful when taking out Steelheads with the Auger Mark II. Due to their size, it should not be very hard for you to hit one of these with a couple of grenades or rocket, sure enough this amount of force will take these Chimera down. Trivia *In both Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2, the Steelhead multiplayer skin can be unlocked. *In Resistance 2, the Steelhead skin is unlocked by reaching level 23 in online competitive mode. *In Resistance 2 Co-op, the Steelhead along with the Hybrid have the same maneuver and trademark, "Dive for the deck" in which the Chimera do a ridiculous and rather humorous face-first dive to dodge an incoming grenade. Category:Chimera